E-X Containment
by Kairin Viola
Summary: Trapped in the dark; alone for more than a 500 years... a lonely little angel scared for her life had finally seen the light of day again. But is she a friend or a foe you decide... Rated T but i might just change it later this is also yuri and a bit OOC! enjoy.
1. Prologue

Journal entry #1

Everything in this world has a beginning and an end; nothing will ever last forever, but what if we could prolong it? What if there was a way to extend the natural life of a single human being to hundreds… even thousands of years? Well this expedition is a way to find the answer to those very questions. There has to be a way, there has to be something that can do just that, and if we find it, there is no telling what we can accomplish. We might even reach immortality.

-S.K.-

Journal entry #34

It has been a month since this expedition has started and there are a lot of times where we thought of just going home since we couldn't find a single conclusive lead; that is until we heard about a man in a small village by the mountain that was said to be 200 years old. It was a good thing we had Hiyachi who could act as the translator, we arrived at the village and asked if we could speak with the 200 year old man. He told us the story of when he found mysterious sacred stone in one of the mountain ridges' caves. He was out with the others to hunt for food but he got separated and had gotten lost. He knew he would not survive in the forest alone, especially at night; and so he had taken shelter in a cave. That night he had heard strange sounds deep within and decided to explore and find out what it was, that is when he stumbled upon a huge slab of stone that seemed to be glowing. He touched the stone and felt something flow through him, like a mysterious power of some sort. He did not know what it was until he had reached the age of 130. No one asked him how he reached that age, all they thought was that he was gifted with godlike immortality.

-S.K.-

Journal entry #54

The man from the village had told us the way to the cave where he had found the stone, he said that it would take one month to get to the cave and it was a treacherous path; rockslides and landslides can happen at every turn on the mountain paths and venomous snakes and hungry predators in the forest paths. Right now we're ten days into the path and we're almost halfway there. I just hope this lead is worth it.

-S.K.-

Journal entry #70

Four days away to the cave and we got separated or rather I'm the only one who got through the path before it gave in and slid down the mountain. My colleagues suggested I wait until they get back with help and continue the long way around, but I told them I couldn't wait not when it's so close. I had the map with me so I told them I'd continue, I will radio them my location when they come for me. All of them were a little skeptical about letting me go alone, but agreed to it.

-S.K.-

Journal entry #75

I've finally reached the cave, but I'm dead tired and so I've decided to rest for today and go look for the stone tomorrow morning, when I'll have the energy to look. But this is it, this stone might just be human kind's ticket to a longer life… to immortality.

-S.K.-

=0=

"That's enough writing for today, time to get some well-earned rest" a woman with dark midnight blue hair said with a yawn as she laid her sleeping bag down unto the cold rocks. She put her journal back into her pack and laid down. She yawned yet again and finally drifted to sleep.

A loud groaning had woken the woman up with a fright. She grabbed her glasses from beside her and her flashlight on the other. She started looking around but there was no one there, then the groan sounded again louder this time. The woman now fully awake followed the sounds just like the man he had spoken to. A few minutes later she saw something glowing in the distance, she carefully approached it and saw that it was a huge slab of stone, it was the one that was glowing.

"This looks like a huge lime stone… or maybe it's marble… c-could this be it?" she wondered in confusion and amazement. She raised her hand up and touched it gently. That's when she felt it. A huge shock of electricity shooting from the stone to her fingertips throughout her entire body. She collapsed to her knees gasping for air, touching every part of her body. Everything seemed okay… so what was that just now?

She was still trying to get her bearings straight when she heard a faint whisper.

"Please…"

She froze when she heard it, and looked around her trying to figure out where it had come from.

"I could have sworn I heard something" she whispered to herself.

"Please…" there it was again, but louder. She stayed quiet and tried to listen.

"Please… I… I… d-didn't mean to do it… let me out… Please… I won't do it again… Onegai" then she heard faint sobs. She listened carefully for the origin and what she found surprised her… the voice… the cries… it was coming from inside the stone!

"I-Is someone in here!?" she touched the stone again ignoring the heavy feeling she felt on her body trying to pull her down.

"Please… I'll behave from now on… so please let me out" there was the voice again. Can someone actually be trapped in here?!

"Hold on I'll get you out!" She searched her pockets and found what she was looking for… her hunting knife. She then grabbed a medium sized stone from the floor and weighed it a little finding it a little heavy… perfect.

"Please… I don't want to be alone in this dark place anymore…"

"Hang on, alright? You'll be out in no time… I promise" she then positioned the tip of the knife in the center of the stone and with a huge bang, she had hit the hilt of the knife with the stone jamming the knife into the marble creating a crack. She did the same thing again and again until the crack had become bigger. She dropped the knife and stone and looked at her right hand, it was stained with blood from cutting herself with the rock; it stung but she couldn't stop now. She ripped a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her hand, once that was done she grabbed a bigger piece of rock and with both hands she hit the marble over and over.

"Just a little more…" She said through gritted teeth as she slammed the huge rock onto the marble. The crack slowly becoming bigger.

"Onegai…" a faint cry was heard. With one final blow the stone cracked open with it was a strong gust of wind from within it was strong enough to push the woman backwards onto her back.

A flash of bright light engulfed the darkened cave and the woman had to cover her eyes. A couple of second pass she slowly removed her hands deeming it safe to open her eyes. She blinked a few times trying to adjust in the low lit cave, once her eyes had adjusted, she gasped loudly and froze, there in front of her was a little girl no more than 7 or 8 years old with small beautiful white wings fit for her small stature; her hair was relatively similar to the woman's own midnight tresses.

"T-Tenshi…" She whispered and slowly got to her feet and bent down. She gulped a little wary of the girl.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" she called out approaching slowly. The little girl flinched back her wings folding behind her back quickly and looked at the woman with fear.

"Hey… Hey… I'm not going to hurt you" she tried to show her she wouldn't harm her in anyway.

"P-Promise?" the small girl said, her voice was hoarse and scratchy. She looked up at the woman with sad eyes threatening to cry.

"I promise" the woman said and smiled as she raised her right hand up in a pledge like manner and the other making a cross gesture on her left chest. "Cross my heart" she continued, and hold out her right hand for the girl to take.

The small girl was terrified, but felt that she could trust the woman's words. She shyly steps forward, her wings fluttered slightly, but stayed folded behind her. She reached out her tiny hand and touched the woman's hand; all of a sudden she screams loudly, knees buckling she fell forward; the woman catching her as she did. The little girl felt like her head was being smashed into the wall a couple of times. She looked up into the woman's eyes and said one thing before she fell into darkness.

"O-Okaa-san…" and she was out, the woman cradling her in her arms. She could not help but feel her heart get heavier. She felt like she was supposed to care for the girl… no she HAD to care for the girl.

"H-How long had she been in there…" he woman asked herself, her mind drifted to the man from the village.

"But if this is the same stone then that meant… that this girl is…" She gasped and looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"C-Could it be?!" She looked in disbelief at small child.

"C-Could I have finally found…" she was frozen deep in thought, then sighed shaking her head.

"Don't get your hopes up again, Saeko" she told herself and stood up carrying the girl in her arms careful not to drop her. She looked back at the stone where the little girl was trapped for a few seconds; then walked off to the entrance of the cave. Once she got there she laid the sleeping girl on her sleeping bag and went back inside retrieving her flashlight and knife, she walked over to the side of the stone and found a small engraving on the side.

"E-X… Containment Unit…" she whispered silently, the expression on her face unreadable. She stepped back and returned to the girl, she found the child still sleeping on the bag; but her wings were gone.

"There's no doubt about it now…" she mumbled under her breath. She sat beside the little girl and smiled at her, brushing a stray hair from her sleeping face. She looked at the horizon and saw the sun peeking up from behind it. She looked down at her bandaged hand and sighed, and removed the bloodied piece of cloth; dropping in on the ground she looked at her hand again… nothing.

"Of course there'll be nothing…" she sighed again looking at the girl a smile tugged at her lips.

"Okaa-san…" she smiled wider. "I guess you could say that…" she continued and looked back up into the brightening sky; hearing the whirring of helicopter blades in the distance.


	2. Angels Meet

"Natsuki! wake up you're going to be late!" a woman with midnight blue hair shouted from the bottom of a staircase.

"Hai, Hai, Okaa-san, I'm coming down" A teenage girl appeared at the top of the stairs, she had similar colored hair that fell just below her shoulders. She ran down the stairs and jumped skipping the last step, she landed with a thud and grinned at her mother.

"You know the drill, Natsuki" her mother said and with her finger; motioned Natsuki to turn around. Natsuki rolled her eyes, but turned around with a smile. Saeko; her mother then proceeded to pat her daughters back, once she was satisfied she handed Natsuki her bag.

"You're good, now get to school before you're late" She said and pushed Natsuki out the door. Natsuki laughed and ran to her Ducati and placed her bag under the seat.

"Be safe!" her mother shouted to her over the roaring sound of the engine.

"I will!" Natsuki shouted back and with that she zoomed off towards school.

=0=

"Good morning, Kaichou-san!"

"Ohayou, Shizuru-Onee-sama!"

Every morning this is what greets the student council president Fujino Shizuru as she walks toward the council office, of course due to her upbringing she would smile and wave back; which in turn can possibly bring a student to the infirmary, but deep inside Shizuru was sick of it all and just wants to find someone that wouldn't fawn over her like she's the most important person in the world… someone different.

She had almost reached the council room when a teal haired girl surprised her from around the corner.

"Good morning, Shizuru-Onee-sama" the girl said while blushing and fiddling with a plastic bag with cookies in them.

"Ara, Marguerite-san, Good morning" and the smile was up again.

"I uhm… baked these for you, Onee-sama, will you take them?" she said and offered out the tiny bag with cookies to Shizuru. Shizuru smiled and accepted the little bag.

"Arigatou, Marguerite-san, I shall have them for lunch" She said clearly rehearsed due to saying it almost everyday. the girl blushed and smiled.

"Now if you don't mind me cutting off our conversation I must be going" Shizuru said with a faint hint of annoyance, yet the girl did not notice.

"O-Ofcourse, Shizuru-Onee-sama, I'll be off then" and with that said the teal haired girl ran off in the opposite direction.

Shizuru frowned and sighed finally reaching the office, but to her surprise she found no one had arrived yet except for an unknown dark haired girl staring out the window with an unreadable expression. The sun's rays were pouring in from the window to the girl's face making her glow almost golden.

'T-Tenshi' is what immediately crossed Shizuru's mind.

"A-Ara, who may we have here sneaking in… may you be a robber, stranger-han" Shizuru's voice echoed throughout the room startling the stranger.

"H-Huh? Wait.. No! I'm not a robber! I was uhh… told to come here, I'm a transfer student! The stranger was flustered and stuttering and it made Shizuru's heart flutter.

'She is so cute' Shizuru thought in her head.

"Ara, but I was not informed of a transfer student… what is your name, Stranger-han?" Shizuru truly was clueless as to the identity of the the beautiful stranger infront of her.

"N-Natsuki, my name is Kuga Natsuki" the stranger said with a cool collected voice that made Shizuru smile even more.

"Natsuki-chan then?" Shizuru said as she took her seat placing the bag of cookies at the side of the table. Her eyes lingered for a bit at the bag and she accidentally let out a sigh.

"You know…" Natsuki started to speak which caught Shizuru's attention, she looked at the younger girl curiously.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked her to continue.

"You can always throw them away…" Natsuki said with a shrug.

"Throw what away, Natsuki-chan?" The older girl was confused at the younger one's words.

"The cookies… I mean… you look like you don't want them so just throw it away" Natsuki said lowly while staring at Shizuru, studying her expression. The chestnut haired girl was baffled.

"That would be rude, considering this was made with such care and time…"

"And a thousand yen" Natsuki finished. "Excuse me?" Shizuru was confused. Natsuki laughed slightly and pointed at the ribbon.

"I recognize the ribbon… it's from a bakery a couple of blocks from my house… and if you look closely and feel with your fingers..." Natsuki walked closer, grabbed the bag and pointed at the bottom.

"...you'll feel traces of glue from the label" Natsuki then grabbed Shizuru's hand in her own. Shizuru blushed slightly but was not noticeable, she concentrated on what Natsuki was doing. She felt under the bag and realized there was the scratchy feeling of dried glue. the dark haired girl let go of her hand and stepped back a little.

"See?" Natsuki smiled a little. Shizuru felt her heart skip a bit at the sight of her smile.

"R-Regardless of that, it would still be rather rude to just throw it away" Shizuru started reasoning.

"I know you're sick of it… I can see it in your eyes… sick of always having to pretend… you can't hide that from me, behind that fake smile you use... lays the real you" Natsuki said with an unreadable expression on her face, Shizuru was speechless.

'How can she know all that… how can she know what I feel?' Shizuru's head was filled with thoughts, but before she can say anything the door opened and in came Haruka with Yukino following after her.

"Oi, Bubuzuke, what are you spazzing out for?" Haruka's voice filled the room. Snapping Shizuru out of her thoughts. She looked around and found Natsuki sitting in a chair where she was before.

'When did she?' but her thought were again disrupted by a voice.

"It's spacing, Haruka-chan" Yukino said with a smile.

"Isn't that what I said? Anyway…" Haruka said and looked at Natsuki.

"You must be the transfer, Kuga is it?" She asked. Natsuki nodded and stood up handing Haruka some papers.

"Teacher said the president had to sign it, you her?" She blatantly asked the Blonde haired girl.

"That would be me, Na- Kuga-san" Shizuru finally found her voice to speak. She smiled at Natsuki, but the blue haired girl frowned, she handed the paper to the Kaichou and Shizuru signed each form. Before she could hand the paper back a male student burst into the room yelling.

"S-Suzushiro-sama, there's some students making trouble in the hallway!"

"Those damn delinquents! I'll have them expulsed from this school!" Haruka yelled as she walked to the door.

"It's expelled, Haruka-chan!" Yukino yelled following after the blonde. The room went quiet and Shizuru stared at the door until she was startled by Natsuki clearing her throat.

"Can I have those back now? I have to get to class" Natsuki said rather coldly.

"Oh… sure… here…" Shizuru handed back the papers and Natsuki walked out the door, but stopped mid way.

"Just know… you can't use that fake smile forever… especially not on me" and with that said Natsuki walked out of the door leaving Shizuru alone.

"Who is that girl…?" Shizuru whispered silently, she looked at the bag of cookies on her desk; grabbing it she threw it in the bin in the corner of the room, and smiled.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

*Party poppers explode*

Kairin (Announcer voice): now it's time for the question and answer portion!

Natsuki: you do realize you only have one question right? -_-

Kairin: Shush! *clears throat* Shizuru, what is the question for today?

Shizuru: Ara, this question is from a 'Guest' *reads* Question - if it takes a month to get to cave, why is she being saved immediately?

Kairin: why thank you for this question… the answer is that her colleagues didn't actually take the whole trip back just enough to get a radio signal and call for a rescue thus the helicopter arrived and got them which took little to few hours. they were taken back and now the helicopter went to Saeko's location which she had told over the radio and thus they were saved.

Natsuki: that explains it

Shizuru: what nice answering skills

Natsuki: now I have a question…

Kairin: yes, Natsuki?

Natsuki: why is SHE *points to Tomoe* here?

Tomoe: and what the hell with the small encounter with Shizuru-Onee-sama?! I belong with her why am I being kept away?!

Kairin: *irritated* shut up Tomoe, you know if I had a choice in My Otome I would have had you thrown into a pot of boiling oil! now disappear! *types really fast and Tomoe dissappears*

Natsuki: that doesn't answer my question…

Kairin: oh it's because I have BIG plan for Tomoe just wait. *evil smile*

Shizuru: Ara, scary…

Natsuki: yeah glad It's not directed towards me.

Kairin: *laughs evily*

=0=

A.N.: so there you have it! Chapter 1 of E-X sorry if it isn't up to par i'm trying out a different writing style and i'm still getting used to it. anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and please if you're reviewing as a Guest and have question put in a name so i don't call you Guest 1...2 etc. alright?

I don't own Mai Hime, or My Otome if I did Tomoe would be in a pot of boiling oil by now…

FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW!


	3. Angelic Fight

The hallways of Fuuka Academy was noisy that morning as a group of delinquents came crashing the peace, and with the loud mouthed Haruka at their tail they came running down the hallway laughing and pushing everyone out of the way.

"Look out the mega phone is coming!" one of the thug looking student said as he laughed and ran at the same time.

"Come and catch us if you can you loud mouthed bitch!" Another thug shouted back while following his friend.

"You damn delinquents! I will rake you pay!" Haruka yelled as she ran after the two with Yukino in tow.

"It's make, Haruka-chan!" yelled the soft spoken meganekko, but the words fell on deaf ears as the blonde continued to pursue the two ne'er do wells down the hall.

The two unsuspecting troublemakers did however make the mistake of turning the corner as they crashed into the transfer student herself; Natsuki. The crash didn't really bother the dark haired girl as she remained there standing seemingly unfazed at what had just transpired, but it did irritate her.

"HEY! watch where you're going!" the one who crashed into her yelled as he stood up grabbing Natsuki's uniform collar; Natsuki remained silent.

"HEY YOU BITCH! I'm talking to you!" he then proceeded to shake Natsuki, but he stopped when he heard that familiar voice.

"I've finally caught you! The police are on their way and I won't let you escape!" Haruka's booming voice echoed through the slightly crowded hallway. He looked towards his partner and was about to run but found their path blocked by Haruka's men. In a fit of panic the guy spun Natsuki into a hold and drew out a knife pointing it towards her neck.

"As if I'd let myself get caught! Now let me go or I won't hesitate to scar her pretty little face" He proceeded to draw the knife near Natsuki's cheek letting the tip touch the skin but not hard enough to puncture it. The blonde disciplinarian was not prepared for this, there was no way she can reprimand those two without them hurting the student. Haruka looked to the girl and recognized her.

"K-Kuga?!" Haruka was shocked, 'great, just great I just let some delinquents take a transferee as a hostage!' She said in her head. her thoughts were broken when Natsuki began to speak. Haruka looked to her and could see a bored expression on her face, but when she looked in her eyes she saw a faint glint of something… danger.

"Hey, you two... yeah… you see the knife right?" Natsuki asked nonchalantly. The duo could only nod, confused as to why the sudden weird question.

"Shut up, Bitch, be quiet!" the man holding her shouted in her ear, Natsuki's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes? Well… I guess I can do this then" and with almost inhuman speed, Natsuki easily out of her captors hold and kneed him in the gut making him drop the knife and fall to his knees.

"You bitch!" The second guy had finally found his voice and started swinging the metal bat he had at Natsuki, which she effortlessly dodged. The delinquent getting tired now at this point put his all into one final swing, but Natsuki just blocked it with her arm. He didn't even have time to blink when he felt a fist to his gut and a knee to his jaw; knocking him out.

Natsuki looked to the other guy who had finally got to his feet; the dark haired girl started to walk towards him. The delinquent evidently paled as he looked at his partner on the ground, he fell on his ass and started sweating.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, but Natsuki ignored it and was now towering over the young man, she brought her fist up and was about to hit him...

_"No, Natsuki, stop this! control yourself!"_

Natsuki stopped mid way of hitting the guy and growled silently. She stood up properly and fixed her uniform, she picked up her bag and the long metal container which was similar to those used to store kendo swords but much bigger. And walked away right past the two frozen student council members.

Haruka was the first to recover from the shock of the spectacle and cleared her throat.

"T-Take them away!" And at her orders the two delinquents were dragged to the infirmary to get their injuries looked at. Haruka looked back and saw a short glimpse of the blue tresses disappearing around the corner.

"Who IS that woman…" both of the council women said in unison.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Kairin: *laughs evily*

Natsuki: you love to torture them don't you?

Kairin: yes I do *smirks*

Natsuki: is this revenge for not getting more reviews? especially to your other stories?

Kairn: psssh… of course not… haha… w-why would you think that

Shizuru: Ara, Ara, Kairin, is easy to read

Kairin: but… but… there isn't much reviews, and it's a hard blow to my self esteem…

Ash: *arrives and kisses my cheek*

Natsuki & Shizuru: O.o

Nao: *arrives as well* man, Kairin, I thought you were just a pathetic nerd, but look at you… having a hot girlfriend

N & S: *nods*

Kairin: *glares at the three* hey, I'm not a nerd!

Ash: yes you are, hun

Kairin: -_- *grumbles*

Ash: but you are my nerd *kisses your cheek*

Kairin: *blushes*

Natsuki & Nao: get a room!

Shizuru: Ara Ara…

=0=

AN.: sorry it's really short and all but i promise i'll do better next time! of yeah Ash helped me with this so i give half of the rights to her, we were able to make this story by… uh.. *clears my throat* special means…

Any ways

FAVORITE, REVIEW, FOLLOW

MAKE IT AS A GIFT MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!


End file.
